


hot air and long hair

by boxofroses



Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Junhui falls into a routine of drying Jeonghan's hair and maybe a little bit more.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: seventeen birthday fics 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	hot air and long hair

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday yoon jeonghan! ♡  
> the hyung who loves to tease junnie so much but also has so much endearment for the big kitten,
> 
> i saw this prompt on prompt generator and this was so perfect for them. (i also silently hope that long haired jun and long haired jeonghan will make a comeback). 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> p.s. i'm sorry if its really short i just wanted it short, sweet and simple for junhan ;__;

Junhui remembers doing this for Jeonghan for the first time five years ago.

“Hyung, come sit down here,” he ushered to the older who had just exited the bathroom, towel slung around his neck and fresh out of the shower. He gestured to the empty spot in front of him and Jeonghan comes over without much protest nor questioning. “Let me help you dry your hair.”

“Ah, you spoil hyung too much, Jun-ah,” Jeonghan cooed as he hears the hair-dryer whir on. Junhui gently grabs for a section of Jeonghan’s long brown hair and aims the hot air over it, drying the wet strands. He knew how much of a hassle it was to dry long hair—having had long hair himself for a good three years. Though he had loved the look and feel of his long hair, he remembers immediately saying yes when the stylists recommended him to cut his hair short for their next comeback.

“Your hair is really pretty, hyung,” he comments as he runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s now half-dried hair.

Jeonghan only smiles, throwing his head back so he could take a look at the younger’s face. “I think yours is pretty too, Junnie.”

He blushes, a little too hard maybe.

Ever since then, Junhui had held a soft spot for helping Jeonghan dry his long hair. Jeonghan even made it a habit to sit himself in front of Junhui and presented his wet hair to the younger and Junhui would get up and fetch the brush and hair-dryer.

So it definitely took Junhui off guard one day when Jeonghan had grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on the floor instead, fresh out the shower and his newly dyed hair dripping wet onto the towel slung around his neck.

“Junnie, you should dry your hair properly or else you’ll catch a cold,” Jeonghan nags at him but is still within the usual playful tone he does.

“I was just about to dry it myself—” he weakly defends himself but Jeonghan was already aiming the hair-dryer at his hair, a comb in the other as it parts Junhui’s coppery brown locks. “ _Hyung_.”

“Let me take care of you,” he beckons, keeping Junhui still by trapping the younger’s body with his legs. “You’re so bratty sometimes.”

He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest but listens and lets Jeonghan do his work. It felt nice whenever Jeonghan’s fingers ran through his hair and massaged against his scalp, finding himself subconsciously keening into the gentle touch.

“I feel like I’m petting a cat,” Jeonghan laughs, his hand now mimicking scratching a cat’s ear. “Jun kitty.”

Junhui returns Jeonghan’s remark with an unprompted meow, but instead of a cute coo, it earns him a swat to the back of his head and a burst of an even louder laughter.

“God you’re so weird,” the older chuckles but at the place where Jeonghan had swatted Junhui, he places a kiss to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt the younger. “My Jun kitty.”

He meows even more and this time, Jeonghan aims the hot air right at his face and it makes Junhui squeal and cower away back into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful !


End file.
